iLike Museums?
by cupcakeslam23
Summary: Sam is in a jam. Carly can't join her during a day with the fam, so who will take Carly's place? Its a Seddie. R&R. Rated T for language. **Changed my pename, it used to be: depplove23!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN. So this is my first iCarly fic. It will be about 6-7 chapters but no more than that. This is a Seddie. Hopefully they are not too OOC. But they probably are at some points.**_

**_I hope you enjoy it._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly but that would be cool if I did. Maybe Santa will bring it to me, if I write him enough letters. :)_**

_**Sam's POV**_

I was pacing outside the Shay's apartment door, on the phone with my mom who was waiting downstairs in the car.

"Mom, Carly can't go. So that means I don't have to go right? Why? I will have no one to talk to while we are there. What do you mean find someone else? Who? Fine. I'll find someone." I snapped my phone shut. _God, mom is so infuriating!_ I kept pacing. _Carly is busy, who else would go with me?!_

_**Freddie's POV**_

I was walking past my front door to go in the living room, my favorite movie was playing on TV. As I walked past, I heard Carly's apartment door slam shut, I shrugged it off until I heard yelling. It was…_Sam? Talking to her mom?_ I looked out the peephole and saw Sam pacing in front of the door, presumably on the phone with her mom. She snapped her phone shut and against my better judgment, because she looked mad, I opened my door. She stopped pacing and looked at me.

"Um… Sam, are you…okay?" I asked tentatively. She has hit me for less than that, so it was understandable that I was a little weary.

"Absolutely, dork. Just peachy." she spat and continued her pacing. _Something is definitely wrong_.

I took a step forward, shutting my door and leaning against it. " Are you sure? You seem…upset….or worried." She stopped right in front of me, she opened her mouth as if to insult me, but closed it. I looked at her confused, waiting for her to talk.

She sighed and leaned against the wall next to Carly's door. "Carly promised to go to the museum with my parents and me. I figured if she was there, it would be fun. We came to pick her up and she can't go. Her dad showed up for a surprise visit last night, and I guess it slipped her mind to call me. I mean I get that she needs to spend time with him, I'm not blaming her, she hasn't seen him in like a year. But now my parents are waiting downstairs and expect me to find someone else to take her place, right now. Ugh."

She finished her quiet speech by sliding down the wall to sit on the floor with her head in her hands. I walked over and sat down Indian style in front of her.

_**Sam's POV**_

I looked up to see Freddie sitting across from me. _When the hell did that happen?!_ I shook it off and looked at him. He was staring at me, probably trying to figure out what I was thinking. _Good luck, Freddork. I don't even know what I'm thinking. _Wait a minute. I have an idea. Not the best one, but it will have to suffice for today or I'm stuck with just my parents.

" I have an idea." When I said that Freddie's eye seemed to widen as if he was surprised that I had spoken.

" What-what is it?" Its funny, he get nervous whenever I have an idea. Like he will always end up in physical pain.

"Chillax, it won't end up with you in physical pain in the foreseeable future." He seemed to relax a little but was still weary of my idea. " Okay so my parents are still waiting, so…" I took a deep breath and looked at him completely seriously. "will you go with me? I need someone there to keep me from my insane parents….._please Freddie?!?!_"

Freddie looked a little sympathetic but still unsure. " I don't know Sam. I just-I"

"I hear there is a technical exhibit, artwork made out of gadgets. A photography section…." I knew that would hook him.

He sighed " Alright, fine I'll go. I have to tell my mom."

I jumped up and pulled him to his feet. "Thank you." I hugged him quickly. He stood frozen. I pushed him toward his door. "Hurry up, I'll be downstairs in the car." I waited until he went into his apartment before I ran down the stairs and to my car. I explained the situation to my parents, but they could care less. About 3 minutes later the car door opened and Freddie slid into the car.

* * *

**_AN. So that was chapter one, it was kind of short but I promise the other chapters will be longer. Review please._**

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_~depplove23_**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN. Okay so here is chapter 2, yay! So I forgot to mention last time that the story will be told from Freddie and Sam's POV, but you might have already guessed that. Anyway it will go back and forth each chapter so you can kind of see what they are thinking. I hope its not too OOC, if so oh well. _**

**_I hope you enjoy it._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or anything that has to do with it. I wouldn't mind knowing Spencer though, *hint hint* *nudge nudge* *wink- oh you get the idea. ;)_**__

* * *

Freddie's POV

Sam _hugged_ me. I was so shocked, I couldn't move or even think. I agreed to whatever my mom demanded so that she would let me leave with Sam. I'll probably regret that later. I slid into the car and Sam's dad started to drive to the museum. The car was silent except the radio playing. It was kind of awkward because I had only met Sam's parents once, when they attended Thanksgiving dinner at the Shay's.

I politely greeted them and thanked them for allowing me to come. I looked at Sam and she gave me a grateful smile, I returned it with a smile of my own and looked out the window. _Sam and I aren't fighting. It is so weird. But a good weird. She is probably just trying not to fight in front of her parents. Well if she is going to be nice, I won't stop her._

_**Sam's POV**_

_Freddie probably thinks I have been abducted by aliens. I can tell, its because I am being nice, he weirded out by it. In reality, its kind of nice not fighting with him. He can be a good friend for such a dork. I'll try and be a little bit nicer today. A LITTLE bit nicer._ I looked at Freddie; he was just staring out the window, but he looked kind of…happy.

Suddenly the car stopped, jerking us both from our thoughts and my dad announced that we had arrived at the museum. We walked up to the building, my parents ahead of us. Freddie opened the door and allowed me to pass. He and my father took our coats to the coat check.

"Isn't Freddie the boy that helps with your web show? The one you are always picking on?" my mother asked while they were gone. I just simply nodded. "Well he is a nice boy, a gentleman." I looked at her confused and she continued. "He held the door open for you, that was sweet. Plus he's cute too." She added in a hushed tone as Freddie and my dad returned. I looked at her with wide eyes but righted myself as they approached. _Freddork, cute?! Ha, is my mom crazy?! He is definitely not cute…not…at…all…. But he is kind of..…no, not cute._

"So, Samantha I think we can trust you two to wander around on your own. If there is any trouble just call our cell phones. I will call to tell you when it is time to leave." my dad said and handed me some money. "Here is money for lunch for the _both _of you. I mean it Samantha. Don't spend all that money on food for yourself." I nodded. As much as I joke around and love food, my dad is kind of scary when he is serious.

_**Freddie's POV**_

With that her father and mother left. "So….lets go look at your boring tech stuff first so we can do fun stuff." Sam said to me before following the arrows to the technical exhibit. By the time I was about to respond she had already disappeared around a corner. I huffed and chased after her.

When I turned the corner, I saw all different kinds on technical artwork; but what caught my eye was Sam. She was standing in the corner of the room looking at a sculpture of a person made out of parts from a computer. She was staring at it in something akin to awe.

I surveyed the room and saw that Sam was the only girl, and the other 'dorky' guys seemed to notice that too. They were shamelessly staring at her like they had never seen a pretty girl before. _Pretty? Did I just call Sam Puckett, pretty?!_ I shook my head, I was losing my mind.

I walked up to her and placed a hand on her upper back, she jumped slightly and turned, looking like she was going to hit me. I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Just go along with it. All of the guys in the room were staring at you like they had never seen a girl before." Thankfully I stopped myself from calling her pretty out loud, that would have ended in the pummeling of the year. I continued to whisper, "The second I walked up they looked away. I figured if you saw them, I would need to call an ambulance and tell your parents to get bail money."

I tried joking, hoping she wouldn't be too mad that my hand was still on her back. I pulled back and looked into her eyes for a reaction. She cracked a smile and I felt relief flood my body. "Your probably right about that," she finally said. She looked around and asked an unexpected question, completely sincere, "Do you want to look at some of this stuff?"

"No, that's okay, we can go somewhere else. The jealous glares I'm getting from these guys, is weird," I smiled. "We can stay for a little while." she said. "Some of its pretty cool," she murmured but I still heard her; I beamed.

What happened next was the most intense and unexpected thing that has ever happened to me. Sam stepped away from me, only to intertwine her fingers with mine as my hand fell to my side. She dragged me to a photograph she thought was cool. Now the hand holding wasn't the most unexpected thing, that was the feeling I got when our hands intertwined. I felt a shock go up my arm, and I felt as if my heart exploded, right there in my chest. _Whoa! Do I like Sam? No, I can't, I love Carly. I don't think I do anymore, I don't think I ever did love her. It was just a crush. But I can't like Sam, can I? This feels so weird but so……right._

* * *

**_AN. I hope you enjoyed it. Um, I don't realy have anything to say. Oh, have you seen the Sam & Freddie kiss pictures?! I have, I'm SO excited!!! I can't wait, the episode is supposed to air January 3rd._**

**_Anyway, until next time,_**

**_~depplove23_**

**_PS. Thanks for reading. Review if you please._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN. Okay so I'm sure I forgot to mention it but the things that are italicized are whomever is talking's thoughts.(That's confusing, sorry.)**_

_**Um, thanks for reading so far, and thanks for the people who reviewed, it made me smile. :D**_

_**The painting that Sam is looking at is real, I've seen it up close and person and it really is amazing. Here's a link to a picture of it: .?id=147 **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly; sadly. :( I wish I did, that would be awesome!!**_

* * *

**_Freddie's POV_**

We stayed in the technical area for about 15 minutes, still holding hands. It was nice, we were getting along. I'm not sure if Sam was pretending for the sake of our fake relationship because the 'dorks' were still watching us, though. She even discussed the pieces with me and genuinely seemed interested when I explained some of the things.

After we turned the corner out of the room, we dropped hands. We walked around and looked at the many paintings. Sam stopped in front of one longer than the rest. I watched her gaze at the painting, a small smile on her lips; a happy one, not her usual destructive one. The painting she was looking at was call "The Apple Seller" by Pierre Auguste Renior. I walked up behind her and touched her shoulder for a second before standing next to her, looking at the painting. "So, what do you think of it." I asked.

She looked at me then back at the painting, her smile growing slightly. " I-I love it. Its just-so beautiful. I mean its so….peaceful. The image and the colors are so calming. The way he kind of blurs out the background scenery to accent the image of the people is astounding. It kind of make you want to be there, to enjoy their peaceful afternoon, doesn't it?" She turned to me.

I was so moved by her thoughts that I was speechless for a minute. Before it just seemed like a nice painting, but now it was _so_ much more than that. I turned to Sam and smiled, "Yeah it does." That was the truth, her vision of the painting really did make me want to be there, _with her_. She smiled and turned back to the painting.

"I wish I had brought a camera," she murmured under her breath. I heard her and thanked god my mom had mentioned taking pictures to show her what I had seen. She was still looking at the painting when held out the camera in front of her. She thanked me and took a picture. _I'll tell her about the picture I took of her looking at the painting later._

_**Sam's POV**_

Freddie put the camera away and turned to me and asked me the most perfect thing ever, "Hey Sam, do you want to get some lunch now?"

I'm sure my eyes got huge and lit up, I nodded my head. " Yes!! I am starving!" He smiled and motioned for me to lead the way. It was dorky movement, but in a cute, Freddie way. _Wait a minute. Did I just think something Freddie did was cute?! Oh god, am I sick?!?! I feel fine though, better than fine. I feel amazing. I am actually having a fun time with Freddie. He is being so sweet and supportive, like asking me what I thought on the paintings. He actually listened. And the camera thing was…perfect. Holding his hand, it sent sparks through my arm. Oh my god, I think I might like Freddie, as more than a friend!!! AHHHH!!!!!!_

_**Freddie's POV**_

When we got to the cafeteria area it was like the mall, but even more crowded. You couldn't see the other end, there were too many people and it was too loud to talk without shouting. I took a deep breath and turned to Sam, extending my hand. "Grab my hand!" I shouted. Sam looked at me like I was crazy but simply shouted back, "Why?"

"We are going to lose each other in this crowd of people, if we stick to together I think we will be okay," I answered. _Did she look disappointed at my reason? No, it must have been my imagination._ She just nodded and slipped her hand into mine. I intertwined our fingers so we wouldn't lose our grip and ignored the electricity running through my arm.

We finally got through the crazy mess of people and got our food. I led Sam to the outdoor courtyard were some other people were eating. It was a lot less crowded and much quieter outside. We sat down as a small table across from each other. We ate in relative silence until suddenly Sam spoke, "Thank you." I was completely confused.

Why was she thanking me? "For what?" She shrugged, "For everything I guess." At my look of confusion she continued, "Well first off for coming here with me when I know you'd rather be at home watching your favorite movie, Citizen Kane, that was playing on TV today." _How the hell does she know that is my favorite movie? I don't think my mom even knows that I love that movie._ "Also for being so great today," she continued, shrugging.

"Um...your welcome. I'm having fun." I smile and she returns it. "Just two questions." Sam nodded. "First, how did you know that Citizen Kane is my favorite movie?"

"Oh, I don't know actually. I guess I just do. You like it because of the technical innovation, right?" I nodded. "Well I don't know, maybe you mentioned it before in school or something. Anyway what's the second question?"

I took a deep breath, "Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, I know you appreciate me coming with you but normally you would still pick on me, you have only called me a few names today."

* * *

**_AN. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. If you have suggestions just let me know. :) Can't wait until Christmas, how about you? And what about January 3rd? The Kiss!!! _**

**_~depplove23_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN. Okay I kind of love and hate this chapter at the same time. Um, just a warning there is a few points that they swear, I don't think its too bad but its up to you.**_

**_I hope you like it. I don't think I have much else to say._**

**_Enjoy. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters.  
_**

_**

* * *

**_

Freddie's POV

I took a deep breath, "Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, I know you appreciate me coming with you but normally you would still pick on me, you have only called me a few names today."

Sam thought about it for a minute before answering. "I guess its partly because you came with me, but I wasn't being mean at first and it was kind of a relief, like it was nice to get along, you know? Like not coming up with insults is relaxing." I nod.

_**Sam's POV**_

"Don't expect me to be nice to you all the time though." I pointed a French Fry at him. He chuckled. I didn't expect that response but it made me smile, none the less.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Sam," he responded with a playful smile. _Does he like it when I pick on him? I like picking on him sometimes. Its an excuse to talk to him, when he's not focused on Carly. Plus his face gets kind of red when he yells back, its kind of hot. Wait a minute did I say he was hot-Oh hell, I like him. Damn it._

"Good." We continued to talk and finished our lunch. We decided to walk around a little and look at some more exhibits.

"I want to show you something Sam, close your eyes." I don't know what he is getting at but I am not going to close my eyes. I shook my head.

"Come on Sam. Close your eyes!" he repeated more forcefully. _He is hot when he takes control._ He put one hand over my eyes and the other on my back leading me. When we stopped he whispered in my ear and removed his hands. "Alright, Sam, now open your eyes." I slowed my opened my eyes. I was speechless.

I was looking at a room full of food artwork. Paintings & sculptures of food, made out of food. _Man, this boy definitely knows the way to my heart._ I started to wander around the room, it was basically void of people. Its a good thing I just ate way too much food or I probably would have smashed these glass cases by now to get the food.

_**Freddie's POV**_

I'm glad Sam is reacting the way I hoped. When she went to the bathroom earlier, I looked at the list of exhibits and immediately knew I had to show Sam this. From the look on her face, she loves it. I hung back and let her walk around the room by herself, but I snapped some pictures of the artwork for her & even a few pictures of her looking at it.

Once she had made it around the room 3 times, I walked up to her. "So do you like it?" I asked her quietly. She turned around and faced me with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"I love it Freddie." she almost squealed. Then she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me. _She just called me Freddie, and not Freddork, or geek. And she's hugging me, again!_ I ignored my thoughts and just hugged her back.

We stopped hugging and walked around. When we got bored with the artwork, we sat down on a bench against a wall. We sat in comfortable silence until Sam turned to me.

_**Sam's POV**_

"Hey lets mess with people, I'm bored!!" Freddie looked at me like I was crazy. "Come on, take a risk for once. What's the worst that could happen? We get kicked out, so what?!" He looked skeptical still.

"I don't know Sam, I mean we could-" I held up my hand to stop him. "Just follow my lead, dork." _Did he just smile when I called him a dork?_ I shook my head and stood up, he followed me.

I walked up to a random guy and hugged him. "Dude I haven't seen you in so long. How have you been?" The guy looked confused but answered. "Um, I've been pretty good. How have you been?" I smiled at the fact that he was playing along. "Good, good. Listen I have to go, but I'll give you a call later so we can catch up. Tell your wife I said hi." I waved and started to walk backwards. He smiled although still confused, "Okay I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that."

We walked around the corner and I collapsed against the wall laughing. "That guy was so confused." Freddie looked like he was trying to figure it all out too. "Wasn't that on the list of things to do to get kicked out of Walmart?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah and he totally fell for it. He really thought that we must have known each other." I was still laughing a little bit. "How did you know he was married?" Freddie asked. "He was wearing a wedding ring." I stated with a shrug because it was no big deal. Freddie looked impressed.

"Okay let do something else. Hmmm." I tapped my chin, thinking. "How about we mess with those guys who were staring at you earlier." Freddie suggested. "What do you propose we do?"

"Well if we could think of a way to get a whole bunch of girls to go by the technical area, I think it would freak them out. Some might even pass out." he explained. I nodded, "That sounds good. Um, how about we stand really close to people and talk about like free stuff kind of loud." Freddie looked genuinely surprised that I agreed with him, but he nodded and we put our plan into action.

_**Freddie's POV**_

We did the plan and people actually started to leave and go to the technical exhibit. We laughed and followed them. It was so funny, the 'nerdy' guys were kind of freaking out. They kind of huddled in one corner and trying to figure out what was going on. The girls figured out they were tricked and decided to leave. As the large group passed us someone pushed pass Sam and she hit a wall.

I ran over to her to see if she was hurt. She grabbed her wrist and I led her to a bench to sit down. I saw tears in her eyes but she ducted her head to try and hide them. "Sam are you okay?" She nodded "Yeah I'm fine, my wrist just hurts a little bit." She sniffled quietly and I could tell it hurt her more than 'a little bit'.

_**Sam's POV**_

We were both sitting Indian style on the bench, facing each other. Freddie gently grabbed my wrist and I tried to be tough and not wince at the immense pain. He looked it over and moved it a little while scanning my face for pain.

I looked up at Freddie as he concentrated on checking out my wrist. _How come I never noticed that he bites his lip when he concentrates?_ He looked up at me and I looked into his eyes. The genuine concern in his brown eyes made me melt. _I kind of want to kiss him._

"Sam, I'm going to go borrow a first aid kit from the information desk. I'll be right back, okay?" He stood up and looked at me, still concerned. I nodded and he went around the corner. I leaned against the wall & closed my eyes, trying not to think about the pain.

I heard somebody walk up and thinking it was Freddie, I opened my eyes. It was actually some nerdy kid from the technical exhibit. "What?" I snapped at him, I was in pain and I did not feel like talking to this loser.

"Well, hello there, beautiful. Would you like to go somewhere and get a cup of coffee?" _Oh hell no! This kid is not hitting on me!! That's is it!_ I stood up and was about to pummel the kid, pain in my wrist or not; when Freddie stepped in front of me. He must have seen the kid hit on me.

_**Freddie's POV**_

_If this kid thinks he can hit on her and get away with it, he has another thing coming._ I saw Sam stand up like she was going to hit him. I quickly stepped in between the two and pushed the kid away.

"Why don't you just leave?" The kid chuckled, _arrogant son of a bitch._ "Why don't _you _just leave this is between the girl and myself." he replied.

I nodded, "If I leave it to her, you may end up in the hospital. So just leave." He stepped closer and whispered "Make me."

I took a deep breath to stamp down my anger, "Leave now. I won't regret kicking your ass." I said in a low, kind of dangerous voice.

* * *

**_AN. So I know Freddie was like extremely OOC in the end, but I like to think that his jealousy and protectiveness over Sam got the better of him._**

**_Review if you please and keep an eye out for the next update, most likely this weekend, but who knows. I have a big paper to write this weekend. :(_**

**_TTFN._**

**_~depplove23_**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN. Sorry this took so long. I have been crazy busy! :( I was going to upload this a few hours ago but I had to go to the store and buy cupcakes.**_

**_Wow, that sounded random, but I had to get the cupcakes for a Christmas party tomorrow. I got awesome ones in the shape of a Christmas tree!!! How cool!!!_**

**_Anyway I hope you like the chapter, I don't. I mean I like what happens I just don't think I wrote it right._**

**_Enough rambling. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or anything related to it, no matter how many times I asked Santa for it. :(_**

* * *

Sam's POV

He took a deep breath and said, "Leave now. I won't regret kicking your ass." in a kind of low, dangerous voice. If it had been directed at me, I would probably be extremely scared.

Apparently the look in Freddie's eye was extremely scary too because the kid ran away. I mean he literally ran, which would have been funny if the moment wasn't so intense.

Freddie just watched him leave, like he was in a trance or something. "Freddie?" I whispered.

He turned to me the fire still in his eyes. When our eyes locked I could see him release his anger and his eyes soften. "Oh Sam. I'm sorry, we should take care of your wrist." We both sat down and Freddie pulled out an ice pack. "Keep this on your wrist, it will keep it from swelling up."

I did as I was told and watched him get out one of those wrap bandages. _He is so professional about it. Its kind of funny & cute. But then again it probably comes from his mom, she is so overprotective._ "Alright I'm going to wrap this around your wrist so you don't hurt it even more, okay?" he asked. I nodded and he started to wrap my wrist very gently.

When he finished he told me to keep the ice on it for a few more minutes. I took some Tylenol to kill the pain and Freddie put everything back in the kit. As he was closing the kit his phone rang. He looked at the ID and back at me. "Its Carly" he stated. _Carly. Of course, his love._

I nodded and stood up, grabbing the first aid kit in my good hand. "Answer it." I told him. He looked at me with a questioning look and asked, "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I'll go return this." I said, lifting the first aid kit. As he said hello into the phone I walked away.

I returned the kit and got a drink of water to steal myself some time. I didn't want to hear the phone conversation. As I was about to turn the corner, Freddie came around it. He smiled at me, "What took you so long?" he asked. _I'm surprised you noticed while you were talking to the love of your life._ "I, um, went to get a drink of water…from the water fountain" I said gesturing in the vague direction of it.

He nodded and put his hands in his pockets. "So, um what did Carly want?" I tried to sound indifferent, I wasn't very convincing. "Oh, she called to invite me over from dinner, but I told her I was hanging out with you right now and that I'd call her later." he explained with a smile. _Did he just choose me over Carly?_ "So is it like a _date_, the dinner?" I tried to say it nicely but I _really_, really wanted him to say no.

He shook his head, "No! I don't like Carly like that." I didn't mean to seem so taken back, but I was. "I thought you _loved_ her." We started walking, his hands still in his pockets, mine loosely crossed over my chest. "No, I realized that I've never _loved _her. It was just a crush, and that crush is gone." he explained and I felt my stomach flip. I nodded in understanding but really my mind was reeling with this information.

We walked around for a while in silence until he suddenly broke it. " I like someone else." _Already?!_ I glanced at him and then back at the floor, "Really? Anyone I know?"

He stopped and so did I. "Yeah, you know her" he responded with a slight smile. _Great now I made him start daydreaming about her._ I faced him as I stood near a wall. "Is she pretty?" I asked in a small voice and he took a step closer. "Yeah, she is very pretty." I nodded and he took another step.

I looked up and he was standing right in front of me, a small smile on his face. _God he looks so good, that girl is so lucky. I wish I could kiss him._ I swallowed and forced myself to speak, "Well I'm glad you found someone that you like, she must be-"

I didn't get to finish what I was saying because, right then, Freddie's lips collided with mine. _Was his talking about me? Has- oh hell, thoughts be damned!!_ I stopped thinking, letting my eyes close and my arms slide around his neck. I felt his arms encircle my waist and I started to kiss back.

The kiss was perfect; it was soft and gentle but with so much passion that I probably would have fallen if Freddie wasn't holding me.

_**Freddie's POV**_

Alright, so I am kissing Sam, like I have wanted to do all day, and she isn't physically hurting me. She slid her arms around my neck and started to kiss me back. This kiss is perfect, except I need to breathe. I broke the kiss but didn't let go of Sam. I watched her as her eyes fluttered open and she processed what happened.

"If you hadn't figured it out already, the girl I like is you, Sam Puckett." I whispered, looking directly into her eyes. I leaned in and placed a soft, short kiss on her lips and pulled back again. She smiled slightly and said the words I was hoping for, "I like you too, dork." _Okay so I would rather she left out the dork part, but I'm her dork if she'll have me._ I smiled and murmured, "Good." before crashing my lips to hers once more.

We kissed passionately for a few minutes until we were both gasping for air, once I caught my breath, I asked the question that was just a formality, _I hope._ "Sam, will you be my girlfriend?"

She leaned back and looked thoughtful for a minute before looking straight at me with a grin, "Of course I will," with that she leaned up and kissed me forcefully. When we broke apart I grinned, "Good because I wasn't going to take no for an answer," I said with a defiant tone. Sam just laughed, she leaned in while murmuring "So hot when you take charge." My eyebrows rose as she pressed her lips to mine again.

We finally pulled apart when we heard a cough. Apparently we were blocking the door to the janitor's closet, but we couldn't really bring ourselves to care. I laced my fingers with the one's on Sam's good hand as she blushed a little from being caught.

We walked around hand in hand, silently for awhile until Sam's phone rang , her father telling her that it was time to leave. We walked to the coat check area and dropped hands. We gathered the coats and gave them to Sam's parents when they rejoined us.

_**Sam's POV**_

Freddie helped me put my coat on after we explained what happened to my wrist to my parents, purposely leaving out the nerdy guy hitting on me & the whole making out thing. We all went out into the car and drove home in silence, Freddie and I secretly holding hands. As we pulled up in front of Bushwell Plaza Freddie got a text, he looked at it then showed it to me, a questioning look on his face.

It was a text from Carly asking if he was coming to dinner & it said they were already making me a plate because they assumed I would want to eat dinner with them. Dinner tonight was ham and pork chops. _Ah, Carly knows me so well._

I nodded to Freddie & h sent Carly a text back. "Mom, dad, I'm going to eat dinner at Carly's and I might spend the night, okay?" "That sounds fine honey, just call us later and we can either pick you up or bring you some clothes." my mom responded. Freddie and I jumped out of the car and I yelled back an 'Okay!' as I shut the door.

We went inside and just before we turned to corner to Freddie's & Carly's apartments, Freddie gently pinned me against the wall. He ran a hand through my hair and kissed me breathless. _I will never get tired of that. _We pulled away smiling, "So are we going to tell Carly?" he asked. I thought about it, "Not tonight."

He nodded and seemed to be figuring something out. "So this means we need to fight during dinner…" I nodded and smirked, "Oh yeah, dork." I pulled him to me and kissed him one more time before straightening myself enough to knock on Carly's door.

"I'm going to let my mom know…" he trailed off gesturing between the two doors. I nodded in understanding and we went in the separate doors.

* * *

**_AN. So......how was it?!?! I'm dying to know!! Are you happy with what happened? _**

**_Sorry there was so much kissing. I couldn't stop myself. ;) Plus I think they have a lot of time to make up for....you don't believe me do you? I don't believe me either._**

**_I admit it, I just wanted to make them kiss, its like Barbies, lmao._**

**_Enough rambling....again. There will only be 1 or 2 more chapters. I know sad, right?_**

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_~depplove23_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN. Chapter 6. Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I was on a sugar high and then it wore off and I crashed. Oops. :)**_

**_So I definitely had a big case of writer's block on this chapter. So I think the dialogue feels really forced but you guys can be the judge of that._**

**_Enjoy the chapter despite the suckiness of it. Yeah I know 'suckiness' is not a word. I make up words, deal with it. =)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. If I did Sam and Freddie would have already kissed and we would be able to watch it over and over again already. XD They are probably OOC too. Sorry._**

* * *

Freddie's POV

I walked into the Shay's apartment to see Carly and Sam engrossed in an episode of Curly Cow that they have seen a hundred times. They both glanced at me and said hi when neared the couch. I walked into the kitchen where Spencer was making dinner. "Hey Spence, where's your dad? I thought he was visiting." Spencer turned around surprised with food all over his face, I started to laugh. "Uh, he went to a friend's house for dinner. So its just the four of us tonight," Spencer explained while turning back around to cook.

I walked back into the living room and sat on chair. I looked at Sam, she was laughing at the show. _She looks so pretty when she laughs._ I looked back at the TV so nobody would notice. Soon Spencer called us all to dinner. Carly walked into the kitchen first then Sam and I. She punched my arm and called me a name. Carly shook her head and asked 'if we would ever stop fighting'; I had to hide my smile. "I doubt it," I said as I took my seat & Sam nudged my foot.

"So did you guys have fun today?" Carly asked. "Considering I was with King of the Dorks, here, it was okay," Sam responded with food in her mouth. "Ugh, Sam swallow your food before you speak," I chided her, even though it was kind of endearing.

_**Sam's POV**_

"Freddie, did you have fun at the museum?" Spencer asked. "It was okay. There was some really cool stuff and when Sam wasn't _picking on me,_ it was nice," he answered while looking at me. I laughed in response to his answer. Carly shook her head again, "You couldn't even be nice for one day, Sam?" she said slightly exasperated and slightly like she expected it. Before I could answer, Freddie cut in, "Then she would be the Sam we know and tolerate."

He meant for it to sound sarcastic to Carly and Spencer but I could see him fighting a smile. I laughed and pointed my fork at him, "He is exactly right, Carls, and don't let that go to your head dork, I won't say it again."

Spencer laughed and we all looked at him strangely. "Why did you laugh?" Carly voiced the question in all of our heads. "Oh I was thinking of what Socko told me today. He told me that he was quitting the sock business and I got all sad. Then he told me it was an April Fool's joke." "That doesn't make sense, it's not even April," Freddie said. "Yeah, that's what I told him and he said that's what makes it work. Because its not April so I didn't expect it. And he was right. I _didn't_ expect it." We all gave him weird looks and got up to put our plates in the sink.

"I have to go, my mom said to come home straight after dinner," Freddie stated. _He may be my boyfriend but its still funny how kooky his mom is._ As he was walking to the door my phone rang. It was a text from my mom saying she was downstairs. "Hey can I spend the night?" I asked. Carly looked at Spencer and he said "Yeah." "Sweet, my mom is downstairs with my clothes, I'll be right back."

I ran out of the door and saw Freddie about to go into his apartment. I grabbed his arm and pulled him around the corner. "Hey what's with the grabbing?" he yelped. I smiled and kissed him, he quickly returned it. "I'm crashing at Carly's tonight but I have to go get clothes from my mom, I wanted to say goodnight," I explained with a smile. He nodded and kissed me again, "Goodnight Sam" he said and slipped into his apartment.

I sighed in contentment and went downstairs for my clothes. I slept very peacefully that night. I dreamt about Freddie and I, just us being together. I was happy. _So I like happy endings, sue me, I can be a little girly. If you tell anyone, I'll knock your teeth out._ I was happy until I woke up to Carly staring at me suspiciously.

"Uh, hey Carls, good morning," I said nervously.

* * *

**_AN. I told you it sucked. Sorry, the chapter sounded good in my head but when I tried to write it out it just came out wrong. I rewrote different parts a whole bunch of times but it never sounded right._**

**_Okay enough self-pity. Review if you want, that'd be cool._**

**_Thanks to everyone who has read all the chapters and reviewed. Your reviews make me smile._**

**_~depplove23_**

**_PS. Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you enjoy the winter season even if its too damn cold for me here. =D_**


	7. Chapter 7:The End

_**AN. First off let me say that I am sorry that this chapter is really short. This is also THE LAST CHAPTER!!! OMG, I know, I can't believe it either.**_

**_Anyway, I hope you liked the story, and I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers. You are the best that anyone could ask for, I never even got one 'I hate you. Stop writing, you suck!!' reviews, you all are so awesome._**

**_And as a special thanks I would like to dedicate this chapter to : singingzombies_**

**_He has been extremely awesome and has been the only one to review every single chapter of this story. He has also given me awesome encouragement and critiques. And even though I am extremely crazy, he has listen to me rant about everything from school(which sucks) to Hannah Montana(which also sucks in my opinion, no offense anyone). But anyway he is also like this crazy amazing writer and all of you should go read his stories. If you don't I shall shun you, I'm serious and......let the shunning begin._**

**_singingzombies: I hope you don't mind me pimping your stories without your permission. A few more reviews couldn't hurt, right? =D_**

**_Sorry, I am rambling again. I always seem to do that. Oh Right..._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly and that makes me sad._**

* * *

Sam's POV

I was happy until I woke up to Carly staring at me suspiciously.

"Uh, hey Carls, good morning," I said nervously.

_**Freddie's POV**_

I was sitting in my room, checking the iCarly comment boards, when I heard an extremely loud scream. It was a girl and it sounded like it was coming from Carly's apartment. I quickly grabbed my cell and texted Sam asking her who screamed.

About a minute later she texted me back saying that it was Carly who screamed. I started freaking out. I asked her what happened. She said that this morning she told Carly everything that happened yesterday and that we are now dating. I was filled with a sense of anxiety. _What if Carly screamed because she was repulsed by the thought of us going out? Sam would definitely listen to Carly's opinion first._ I asked if it was a good scream or a bad scream. _That sounds really weird but I _need_ to know. _

My phone beeped again letting me know Sam had responded. I flipped open my phone and read what she wrote;

A good scream. She is happy for us. Come over and have breakfast with us.

I texted her back and said that I would clear it with my mom and be over in a few minutes.

_**Sam's POV**_

I sat at the counter surfing the web while Carly stood on the opposite side berating me with a ton of questions about how 'Freddie and I happened, finally'. I was kind of just tuning her out because she was talking so fast that I couldn't have answered if I wanted to. I hope Freddie would hurry up.

As if on cue, Freddie walked into the apartment ranting about how his mother wanted to disinfect him or some other crazy thing. I ran over to and jumped on him, "Thank God, you are here." He chuckled and hugged me, "Glad to see my presence it appreciated. I like this kind of welcome." I punched his arm, but not as hard as I used to and walked back to the computer. **_(AN. Flirty Sam and Freddie, I like it. They should flirt more in the show. XD)_**

"Carly here, won't shut up. She just keeps asking question after question, after question, after question, after question-" "Alright we get it Sam. _Sorry._" Carly said. We all laughed and Spencer walked into the room and told us he was making chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. We all sat down at the kitchen table and talked, waiting for the food to be done. Freddie and I sat next to each other and Carly squealed. We accidentally rolled our eyes at the same time and she squealed again. "Carly!!" I shouted, "Please, stop. Its not that big of a deal. We are the same people we were last week and last night, before you knew. So just stop." Carly took a deep breath and looked at me apologetically, "I'm sorry, I'm just so excited that it finally happened. I could tell you guys were meant to be from the first time I saw you two together."

_**Carly's POV**_

"Really?" Freddie questioned curiously while taking a sip of his orange juice. I nodded emphatically, "Definitely. Its one of the reasons I always turned Freddie down." I looked at the two of them and saw Sam raise her eyebrows, I knew they wanted me to explain more.

"Freddie, you are a great guy and would make a great boyfriend….for Sam. But not me, I always knew you and I were meant to be friends. But you and Sam…..If you could have looked at yourselves from the outside. Jesus, I'm surprised it took you this long to realize it. But then again you both are stubborn as hell." I heard Spencer murmur in agreement as he set the pancakes on the table and took his seat.

We all dug in to your food and with a mouthful of food Sam spoke, "Then why didn't you tell us?" That made me laugh, really hard. "Would either of you have honestly believed me?! Or even considered it?" I took their silence as them realizing my point, "I thought it was better for you to figure it out yourselves. I thought you would appreciate it that much more."

When I saw the look between Sam and Freddie, the small smile they shared, I knew that they would last. It may be hard at times, with their combined hard-headedness, in a fight it will be a bad thing. But I think that both will be too stubborn to give up on each other. They will be there to build each other up and support one another but to keep each other grounded and their egos in check.

All I know is that when they get married, which I am positive they will, I better be the maid of honor.

* * *

**_AN. Sooooo......how was it?!?! Did the ending suck? Or did you like it!?!_**

**_How was the story in general??_**

**_Should I stop writing iCarly or should I write more? I NEED feedback. If you think I should write more iCarly then give me a prompt/idea. I have absolutely no ideas for a new story or even a one-shot. If you give me ideas and I use them, I will be sure to give you credit and will dedicate it to you!!_**

**_So will you go read singingzombies' stories?!?!_**

**_Did you have an awesome Christmas? I'm typing this at my Aunt's house right now, thankfully I brought my laptop and they gave me the password to the wireless internet._**

**_What did you do for Christmas and what was your favorite gift?_**

**_For those of you who don't celebrate Christmas, how was your day? What do you celebrate and how did you celebrate it?_**

**_I am going to stop here because I am probably annoying you with my questions._**

**_I just want to say that all of you are amazing. I appreciate all of the wonderfull feedback and if I didn't respond to your review that doesn't mean that I didn't love it. They all made me smile or laugh. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it._**

**_Don't forget to review._**

**_~depplove23 3_**


End file.
